A father's love
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: How will Riley deal with the emotional turmoil his mom puts him through when she finds out he's gay? How will his dad react when he finds out? Is Zane hiding a secret? R&R and you shall find out.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I am totally obsessed with Degrassi. I know I have issues, but I love it so much. Sadly though, Riley and Zane don't get near enough screen time as they should. I swear I think I've watched the scene were Riley's mom walks in on them making out a hundred times online. Plus there is defiantly not enough fanfics about them. So, I'm going to make it my duty to give them as much screen/fic time that they need.

Anyways review and I'll always love you. Oooo, look a rhyme… sorta.

WARNINGS: Slash, slight foul language, stupid mothers

* * *

><p><strong>A Father's Love<strong>

Chapter one

"Seriously Riley, its fine. You messed up, but you were trying to do something I like for once, and I love you even more for that," Zane said, laying a hand on his boyfriend's knee. They had just got back from an art exhibit and Riley had made a complete fool of himself. After insulting Zane's ex-boyfriend -which Zane had to admit was pretty dang funny- Riley had run home before Zane could stop him. It took Zane a few hours to get his ex out of the bathroom, but once he had and calmed him down, he went to go see Riley.

"I know but I'm still sorry. I didn't mean to offend him; I just wanted to do something you like," Riley said.

"Hey," Zane said. "I love you." Zane smiled and Riley smiled back.

"I love you to. I really don't know what I would do without you, or what I did to deserve you. Whatever it was though, I'm glad I did it."

Riley leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Zane's lips. Zane leaned further into Riley and deepened the kiss. Riley gently laid Zane down and got on top of him. They continued making out, rubbing their bulges together. Riley stopped, hands and knees on either side of Zane's body, and laid a hand on Zane's cheek, stroking gently. "You know, you really are beautiful?" Riley asked, looking deep into Zane's eyes. He enjoyed watching him blush and try to roll out from underneath him.

Riley laid his body back down on top of Zane, preventing his movements. Riley kissed each cheek, then his nose, and his forehead. He placed a plethora of kisses all over Zane's face. Zane was blushing like no other and let out a slight giggle. Riley relaxed on top of him, just laying his head underneath Zane's chin and brushed up against it.

Zane rolled over so that the bigger boy was underneath him. He leaned down and gave Riley a kiss never before given. He was just about to take Riley's shirt off when all of the sudden, Riley's mom walked in.

"Ma!" Riley yelled. Zane hastily rolled off of him and quickly stood beside the bed. Riley also got up, standing right beside him.

Riley's mom looked shocked at first, but then she was angry. Really angry. "What in the hell is going on here? Get away from my son," she screamed, advancing towards Zane. All Zane could do was stand there in shock. She pushed him aside and stood in front of her son.

"Don't worry Riley. I won't let him corrupt you. I know you're a good Greek boy and would never consent to such repulsive behavior," she said looking behind her at her son. Turning to face Zane she continued, "You need to leave now, before I press charges or call your parents. I'm sure you don't want that to happen. Everyone would then know what a rapist you are," she said with a glare. Riley just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. Zane stared at Riley, wanting to know what he was going to do.

"Did I hesitate? I said leave! Now!" she said, trying to push Zane out the door. With Zane's yelp of surprise, Riley was shaken out of his trance. He moved his mother aside, being careful not to make her fall, and stood in front of Zane.

"Ma, I'm gay and I'm in love with Zane. We love each other and it doesn't matter that we're both men," Riley said taking a step back and grabbing a hold of Zane's hand.

Riley's mom laughed skeptically. "Gay? You can't be gay, you aren't gay. Your father and I didn't raise you that way. We raised you to be straight."

"Ma, I can't help being in love with a guy, with being gay. I just am. You didn't raise me to be gay or straight. I just am." Riley said.

"You are NOT gay! I will not have an abomination under my roof. If you will not admit that what you're feeling is wrong, then you can leave and not bring anything with you but what you're wearing," Riley's mom said smugly, thinking that he wouldn't dare risk his home and all his possessions.

Riley was quiet for a long time. Zane tried to let go of his hand, but Riley wouldn't let him. He was not about to lose Zane again after all they had been through. They had just got over the whole two Riley's concept and now there was something else in their way of happiness. He loved Zane too much to hurt him again or to let him just slip through his fingers.

"Ma, I love him. I love him so much, more than anything else in the entire world. I won't lose him again. I did once and that was the most terrible time of my life. I was miserable and I hated it. It shouldn't matter that he's a boy, all that matters is that I love HIM," Riley said, pulling Zane into his side.

Riley's mom's face twisted into a look of disgust. The look was not missed by Riley or Zane and once again Zane tried to pull away, but Riley wouldn't allow it.

"Get out. Get out NOW! When your father gets home, we'll discuss what to do with you, but don't expect to ever come back into this home. You're a faggot, and I will not allow faggots in my house. Go! Leave! Get the fuck out of my house!" Riley's mom said, pushing both Riley and Zane out of Riley's bedroom. When she aimed a fist at Zane's head, that's when Riley knew it was time to get out. And out right that second.

He ran as fast as he could down the hall and stairs, dragging Zane along behind him. They kept running until they got to their special place. They had found it a few months ago, when they first got back together. It was a little place inside the woods by the park. It was extremely hard to find, and they never would have found it if Zane hadn't been running through the brush. The opening that led to it was hardly big enough for a small body to fit into it sideways. Most people wouldn't even bother trying to fit, which is what made it perfect.

Inside the opening was a small crystal clear pool of water. It was beautiful. Filled with grass and every type of flower you could imagine. There was a tall oak tree a few feet from the pool, which is where Riley had kissed Zane the first time they were there. They quickly deemed it there spot and no one knew of its location besides the two of them. Whenever they needed to think, or just some time to themselves, they always went to the same spot. The spot was where Riley had first kissed Zane after they got back together the second time. That's where they headed now.

Riley and Zane sat underneath the tree at first in silence. But, soon the unmistakable sounds of Riley's sobs could be heard. Zane wrapped one arm around him and pulled him into his side so that his head was resting on his shoulder. Riley turned his whole body into Zane, letting the smaller boy wrap his arms around his back, rubbing small circles into it.

"Shhh… Riley it's going to be ok. You can stay at my house. My parents…" Zane hesitated. Luckily Riley didn't notice. "My parents are out of town so we'll have the house to ourselves. It's not as bad as you think. Your mother will come around and your father may accept you right away. No matter the situation, you are always going to be welcome at my house," Zane said trying to comfort Riley as much as he could.

"You don't understand. I knew my ma would react that way. She raised me off the views that homosexuality is wrong and the worst possible thing you could ever be. That's why I was so afraid and didn't want to tell her, because I knew she wouldn't accept it," Riley said, sobbing harder.

"And what about your dad, baby?" Zane asked hopeful that Riley would at least have one parent by the time the dust was all settled.

"My dad? I don't know. He never really spoke out against gays. He never gave his opinion when my mom was in one of her rants. But I think he'll side with her. We've never really been close, you know. I'm scared of how he'll react," Riley said burrowing his head farther into Zane's shoulder.

"It'll be alright baby. Shhh… I'm here. Everything's going to be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you. Shhh…" Zane cooed softly into Riley's ear.

After a few hours of sitting and relaxing in their spot together, Zane stood and gently pulled Riley up with him. "Come on Riley, let's get to my house. It's getting cold and we have school tomorrow."

Together they walked hand and hand out of the barely existent hide out. Riley gripped Zane's hand like it was a life line as they walked to Zane's house. "_Good god what would tomorrow bring_?" Riley thought.

* * *

><p>Sooo…. How did you like it? Tell me. PLEASE.<p>

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R

Did I ask enough? Are you going to? YAY! Free cookies for reviewers. *GIVES COOKIES TO REVIEWERS*


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi, and if I did I would… not change a thing, besides putting Riley and Zane into every episode and possibly making Eli… not so psycho if you know what I mean.

So guys thanks for all my reviews. I loved all of them. Thank you to all my alerters. I got a TON of them. Some reviewed most didn't. I would appreciate you all the more if you did. Now on to the next chapter of my obsession. Oh wait! Responses first.

Kelsee: Glad you like it. Don't worry it's not over.

Allstar: I am glad you liked the mother scene. That was my favorite part of the story so far. I wanted her to seem really scary and am glad I made it realistic. Thank you.

Uncgirl364: Thanks. Don't worry. I'm updating.

Everybody Loves An Irish Girl: Here's your more.

Sweet Simple Pleasures: Lol. *Virtually hugs you back* Of course you can have your cookies. *throws you cookies*

Thank you all who reviewed. Special thanks go out to all those who didn't even have an account and still reviewed. Trust me there was a lot.

Now I'm on to the story. Don't worry I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>A father's love<strong>

Chapter 2

Reaching Zane's house, they both went straight to the kitchen and stuffed their faces with everything they could. They hadn't eaten anything since lunch and they were both starved. After eating, they sat on the couch and watched T.V. for a few hours. Zane curled up underneath Riley's arm, pressing himself against the curve of Riley's body. Riley's arm pulled Zane tight against him.

They sat in comfortable silence like that. Just enjoying the comfort they got from just being in the presence of the one they loved more than life itself. Riley was so glad that his mom hadn't broken them apart. He knew that he hadn't seen the last of her though, and that the little snippet of conversation they had had earlier was just the beginning. He would do whatever he possibly could to make sure that he never lost Zane again. He didn't know if he could survive that pain again.

Riley heard the unmistakable sounds of sleep coming from the boy curled up underneath his arm. Riley wrapped his other arm around Zane and shifted so that he was lying down with the slightly smaller boy on top of him. Riley made sure that both he and Zane were comfortable, kissed Zane's forehead gently, and promptly joined his lover in dream land, dreading the answers that he knew tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN IT'S OVER. Just kidding! don't kill me I would never make a chapter that short. LOL. Ow OW! *dodges rocks thrown at her*<p>

* * *

><p>Riley awoke to something vibrating his leg. He carefully reached into his pants pocket and drew out his cell phone. Thank god he had had it in his pocket when he left. Quickly he read the text message. A smile spread across his lips and he held back a chuckle.<p>

_your mom told me everything._ _dont worry son. Everythings going to be fine. Go to school tomorrow an well talk afterwards. I still love you. _The message was from his dad and made him so incredibly happy. At least he hadn't lost his dad.

He sent back quickly, _thanks dad. That means a lot to me. Love ya to._

Riley wrapped his arms tight around Zane and snuggled down deeper with him, a slight smile on his face. _'Maybe not everything is going to go wrong.' _He gently kissed Zane's soft black locks and again fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Zane woke and for the first time since his parents had just up and left, felt safe and secure. He opened his eyes to see nothing but shirt. He lifted his head slightly and was met with the beautiful sight of his sleeping boyfriend.<p>

He watched Riley sleep for a while. He looked so peaceful, no longer the terrified boy he had held and comforted yesterday. Zane really hoped that Riley's dad was okay with the whole him being gay thing. Riley really needed at least one of his parents to believe in him. He knew what it was like not having both parents love you anymore, seeing as it had been nearly a month since his had left after finding out that he was gay. He did not want Riley to have to go through the emotional turmoil that he knew that would bring. He had already been through so much with his mom; he didn't need his dad on his case also.

Zane saw the signs that his lover was waking and waited for Riley to open his eyes. Riley opened his eyes and when he saw Zane looking at him, he smiled sweetly leant up, and kissed him softly. "How long have you been staring me?" Riley asked.

"Who me? Never. I wasn't staring you. I was- raping you with my eyes," Zane said innocently as he leaned down and kissed Riley fiercely. He pulled back a minute later, and enjoyed seeing Riley squirm underneath him. Riley's eyes were closed and he was gasping trying to catch his breath and get his erection under control. With the way Zane was grinding up against him, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Riley opened his eyes slightly, and Zane smirked seeing the obvious lust in them. "There'll be time for that later baby, right now we need to get ready for school." Fishing his phone out of his pocket he pulled up the text he received from his father in the middle of the night and showed it to Zane. Zane responded by pulling Riley up, sitting on his lap, and throwing his arms around him. "That's great babe," he said genuinely happy for his boyfriend.

They sat like that for ten minutes wrapped up in each other's arms. Finally Zane stood up pulling Riley with him. "Come on Riley, take a shower with me," Zane whispered. Riley's eyes went wide a small smile forming on his lips as he followed Zane into the bathroom.

They both quickly stripped out of their clothes and got under the steaming hot water. Riley instantly pulled Zane against him rubbing their slick bodies together. He crashed his mouth against Zane's and stuck his tongue in his mouth, successfully making Zane moan out in pleasure.

Zane poured a handful of body wash and soothingly moved his hands up and down Riley's body, massaging the tense muscles. He gripped Riley's erection and slowly stroked his hand up and down, making sure he pleasured him thoroughly. With the moans Riley was making, Zane knew he was doing a good job. Riley let out one final moan and shot his load into Zane's waiting hand.

After Riley got a hold of himself, he gladly did the same for his boyfriend. They didn't have enough time to fool around to much, much too both boy's displeasure. They had to settle with a quick jerk and lots of making out.

The boys got out of the shower when the water started to run cold fifteen minutes after getting in. They realized when they got out that they really didn't have a lot of time before school started. They quickly wrapped towels around themselves and rushed into Zane's bedroom.

Zane lent Riley a pair of boxers much to Riley's delight, and threw him a pair of pants and shirt that he had left the last time he was over. They quickly got dressed and ran to Zane's car.

Zane could tell that Riley was worried about what would happen at school. He gripped Riley's hand tight letting him know that he was there. Riley was quiet on the way to school. Zane tried to make conversation but Riley either gave one worded answers or didn't answer at all.

Arriving in the school parking lot Zane parked and turned off the car. Turning to face Riley he realized that Riley was still staring out the window. Zane gently gripped Riley's chin, and turned his face so he was looking straight into his eyes.

"Listen to me Riley. Everything's going to be okay. I know your hurting right now and it's going to be really hard. But I swear to you. I love you and I will be here for you. It's scary I know. But I'm not going to let you go through this alone. You have me and your father who love you. There's no need to be scared," Zane said softly.

Riley was quiet for a second but then said, "I know Zane. I love you and it could be so much worse. At least I have you and my dad. I was just thinking about something." No matter how many times Zane asked, Riley would not tell him what he was thinking about. All he would say was that it was a surprise.

Getting out of the car Zane was surprised when Riley grabbed a hold of his hand and walked into the doors. Kids stared at them as they walked by but most just figured Riley was planning something against Zane, the flamingly out gay kid.

Zane was even more surprised when Riley stopped in the middle of the hall way, whistled to get everyone's attention, and then pulled Zane against him kissing him hard. Zane tensed up at first but then just though, "what the hell?" and melted against Riley's strong chest, moaning loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

><p>Okay so obviously I know that everyone pretty much knows that Riley is gay before his mom did. But for the sake of my story were going to pretend that they didn't okay. Good so just so everybody's on the same page NOBODY AT SCHOOL (besides you know the few that Riley told) KNOWS THAT RILEY IS GAY.<p>

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R

Did I ask enough? Are you going to? YAY! This time reviewers get free brownies. *GIVES BROWNIES TO REVIEWERS*


	3. Chapter 3

I know it has been a long time since I last updated this story. My other stories were getting way more reviews so I've been working on those. But I really need to update this one to. If I get a lot of reviews it motivates me to write faster. Anyways… Response time.

brokenheartsandtears: Thanks here's the more.

ambermarie3: Lol, me to! And Eli really needs to get some help or something, I love Eclaire and they really need to get back together. I saw the commercial for the new season and it looks like he's even more crazed and that Claire's going to date someone else! AHH! I hope not. Thanks, again. Lol.

So thanks to my two wonderful reviewers, I love you guys. I had more for the first chapter so I don't really understand that. Oh well. Here's chapter 3.

* * *

><p><strong>A father's love<br>**

Chapter 3

Last night (when Riley's dad found out)

"Hey, I'm home," Mr. Stavros said as he walked in the door. He had had a long day at work and all he wanted to do was kick back and relax in the recliner in front of the TV.

He walked through the house and noticed how quiet it was. "Hello," he called as he walked into the kitchen and saw his wife sitting at the table, half empty wine glass in her hand and an almost empty liquor bottle on the table. He didn't know what to think about it, he was surprised considering she hardly ever drank. The only times she did was when she was extremely upset about something.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked hesitantly. He really didn't want to make her mad and have her go off in Greek like she normally did, or withhold their sex life. That would be terrible.

"Guess what I found out about our wonderful Greek-raised boy?" she asked, downing the rest of the glass and filling it full again, using the rest of the amber liquid inside the bottle.

Riley's dad just stared at his wife of twenty-five years, not recognizing the woman who sat in front of him. He decided he'd just keep quiet and wait tell she informed him about what the hell she was talking about.

"I tried to give our _son_ some snacks because he had a friend over and imagine my surprise when I walked in on a very interesting sight," Riley's mom slurred, swirling her drink contents around before taking another large gulp.

"And what exactly did you see?" Riley's dad said, eyeing his wife carefully. She was really really drunk.

"Some chink, (sorry for the offensive word. I hate that word but the situation called for it) was on top of Riley, practically raping him- or as Riley would seem to put it 'fucking'. Since he's 'gay' and enjoyed his 'boyfriend' lying on top of him and shoving his tongue down his throat searching for his tonsils," she said bitterly downing the rest of the glass. Picking up the bottle and smashing it when she realized it was empty. Standing up, she tried to reach into the cupboard for another but fell, hitting her head on the fridge.

Riley's dad just stared at her in shock as she slowly and drunkenly pulled herself up into a sitting position. Walking over to the table he sat down heavily in the chair. He had always known Riley was gay, but really hadn't wanted his mom to ever find out. Knowing the strict ways she had been raised on, he knew that she would never be able to except her son for something that he truly couldn't help. He loved Riley just as much as he always had, and would never consider hating his son for anything. Riley didn't know he knew. He wanted Riley to be comfortable with coming out on his own. He didn't want to push Riley. It was his decision when to tell him, and he'd wait until he was ready. But now he didn't know what to do.

"And your point is?" he asked looking down at the shell of his once beautiful wife. Her makeup was smeared all over the place, her clothes were rumpled, and her hair was a complete rat's nest.

Riley's mom looked up at him, disgusted. "Riley is a faggot (again sorry for the offensive word) that's my point," she shouted.

Mr. Stavros glared, completely pissed off but hid it well. "Again, your point is...?" he said waving his hand in front of him and drawing out the word is. "I told you a long time ago that Riley was most likely gay. You just refused to believe me and shoved your pathetic views done his throat. Truth is, I knew about Zane. Of course Riley didn't know that I knew that his best friend was actually his boyfriend, but you know. I could just tell. Zane's a really sweet boy, and he's helped Riley a lot. You know Riley hasn't been happy lately. Zane makes him happy. And I will give anything to make sure that Riley is always happy. No matter what his bitch of a mother thanks about it."

Riley's mom didn't react hugely to being called a bitch, but he could see the anger flash again in her eyes. "He's a FAGGOT. AN ABOMINATION! We need to send him to one of those- one of those gay for camps people," she paused and then corrected herself, rambling on in her drunken slur again. "I mean one of those camps for gay people. They'll fix him up. Yeah they'll fix him up real good," she said standing up. She quickly regretted it as her head spun and she felt like passing out.

Riley's father stood up and slammed his hands down on the table, making the whole thing lift up. "You will not talk ill of my son or his boyfriend. And you damn sure won't be sending him to any fucking brain washing camp that will only torture him, and fuck up his brain so badly he will never be the same. I don't fucking care what I have to do, but MY son will NOT be put in a 'camp' that will 'cure' him of something that one, can't be cured, and two, he can't fucking help," he screamed standing up angrily and glaring down at his so called 'wife'.

Riley's mom took a step forward and again fell. Suddenly she felt sick and puked all over herself. Riley's dad looked down at his soon to be ex-wife and his face twisted up into a look of disgust. "Clean yourself up, and get the fuck out of my house. You will not be allowed anywhere near Riley and I want a restraining order, and a divorce." He turned to walk out only to have his ex-wife cling to his leg.

"No please. Baby don't do this. I love you. I'll get rid of that faggot that ruined this, and everything will be better. We can send him to a camp and," she swallowed and tried to get a hold of herself but it wasn't working. She was a mess and she knew it. "That will fix everything. Please, just don't leave me."

"You disgust me. Don't you fucking realize, it's not Riley who's the problem, it's you. Our son is at a time in his life when he needs his parents more than anything, and you fucking want to send him away. You're an idiot. Leave now. You can come by tomorrow while Riley's at school and your sober to grab your shit. Don't even think about trying anything. I've had enough of you, and your shit!"

Riley's father shook her off his leg and walked over to the phone. While she was cleaning herself up, he dialed the cab service he asked for a taxi to come to his house. He waited until he heard it honking and grabbed his soon to be ex-wife's arm and pulled her out of the house. Placing her in the back seat he walked to the driver's side.

"Hear take this," he said handing him a 200 hundred dollars. "Take her to the nearest, cheapest hotel, and no matter what she says do not let her out of this car and do not take her anywhere but the hotel. If you can please make sure she also books a room there for a week and hand over the money needed to pay for it. Use the rest to pay the cab fare and a tip for yourself. Do not give her any of the money. The money is only going to pay for what I said earlier. Is that okay with you?" Riley's dad asked the cabbie.

"Yeah that's fine. But you do realize the tip will be like more than seventy dollars. The nearest, cheapest hotel is Motel 6 which is only ten minutes away and only $120 for a week. The cab fare will only be like, less than ten dollars," the cab driver said in shock.

"Yeah, I do. And keep all of it as a tip. She won't be willing to go, and it'll be hard for you to do this. I'm sorry you have to do this, but I really need her out of the house before she hurts my son."

"Oh no, it's no problem really. Thank you so much," the taxi driver said thankfully.

"You're welcome," Riley's dad smiled at him and walked to the back of the taxi. Opening the door he threw her purse into the back seat as well as her jacket and a change of clothes. "Do not try to come back, because I will have you arrested for breaking and entering. Don't try to take any of my money. You have your own job, and your own money. The only reason why I am doing this, is so that I can make sure you get out soon and won't be around to hurt Riley, nor Zane," he said putting the door on child lock and slamming it closed. He ran to the other side and also put it on child lock slamming it just before she had reached it. It was more for her safety, than to lock her in really.

The driver rolled down the window and spoke directly to Riley's father. "Tell your son he's not alone in this world, and that if he ever needs to talk, he can call me." He handed him a business card with his name on it. On the back he quickly wrote out his phone number. "I mean it. Tell him no matter what he needs, just call me and I can help him." Riley's dad smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. He's going to need someone to talk to." Riley's mom started screaming again, even louder this time, and Riley's father gave one last apologetic look at the cab driver as it drove off, his 'wife' still screaming all the way.

He ran back inside and up to Riley's room. Reaching the door and walking in he realized Riley hadn't been there for a while. He had expected this but was still filled with anger with the thought that his son hadn't felt safe enough in his own home because of that BITCH. Realizing she must have kicked him out made him even more pissed off. He quickly pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Riley: _your mom told me everything._ _dont worry son. Everythings going to be fine. Go to school tomorrow an well talk afterwards. I still love you._

He went to his own room and sat on his bed, anxiously awaiting his son's reply text message. When it came he sighed in relief, and fell back on his bed. The message read, _thanks dad. That means a lot to me. Love ya to. _Riley's dad felt like he could finally sleep since this long argument had started. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was one o'clock in the morning.

'Had it really been that long of a fight? Wow!' he thought, and fell relaxed on the bed. He was so exhausted, he was asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p>So… I know absolutely zilch about Riley's parents. So… I just made up a bunch of crap that i hope was convincing. Oh well, I'm actually rather proud of this chapter. R&amp;R and let me know just how terrible it was. Thanks, babes. Preciate it!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Please, please, please don't kill me guys. I know it has been a while since I've updated, but you have a chapter now, right? Lol I really am sorry. I have been crazy busy and have a lot of crap to deal with right now, but I promise more chapter will be coming up soon. I swear. Alright? Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I love you guys! Anyways, review time!

* * *

><p><strong>A father's love<strong>

Chapter 4

To say people were shocked was a huge understatement. Anya was making her way over before they had kissed and seeing them kiss made her squeal. She ran the rest of the way to where Riley and Zane stood; Riley's arms still wrapped firmly around Zane, and threw her arms around the both of them.

"You finally did it, Riley. I am so proud of you. Ahh!" she screamed squeezing them tighter. Turning around she saw all the people staring with their mouths open. "What are you looking? Haven't you ever see two guys making out, keep walking." When the teenagers kept staring and didn't move, she groaned.

"Uhh… You guys are unbelievable. They've been gay all their lives and they are still the same people you knew ten minutes ago. Come on boys; let's go to your locker." And with that she grabbed a hold of each of their arms and started pulling the away.

Riley laughed. Leave it to Anya to make him feel better about all the staring. He shook off her arm and smiled at her. "Thanks, Anya. You have no idea how much your reaction means to me," he took a step towards Zane, wrapping an arm around his waist and hugging him to his side. He smiled down at the slightly smaller boy and continued, "To us."

Anya gave Riley a perplexed look and then realization light up her mind. "Oh, Riley. Don't worry about it. I was only being truthful. You knew I would take it well, why are you thanking me?"

Riley stepped away from Zane and enveloped Anya in his strong embrace. "Thank you. Seriously. You're the only other person who I know I can honestly trust besides my Dad and Zane." He stepped back and smiled at her.

"Come on boys. We don't want to be late do we?" she said smiling and walking off. Riley and Zane followed her, fingers linked together.

They were almost to their lockers when Riley heard something that made his blood boil, "Look at the faggots!" Riley turned and saw Owen standing surrounded by a group of other football players. Drew stood off to the side, staring back and forth between the two of them, uncertainly.

Riley clenched his hands into fists at his sides and gritted his teeth. Slowly he started counting backwards from ten in his head, never taking his eyes of Owen and his posse. Zane stepped beside him and placed a gentle, calming hand on his shoulder. Anya stepped up to his other side, not saying nor doing anything, just glaring at Owen.

"You need to calm down, Riley. Please. Listen to me. I love you, now calm down. He's not worth it. Baby, come on. Calm down," Zane whispered soothingly into Riley's ear. Riley felt the rest of his remaining anger instantly disappear with Zane's slow, calming words. It always worked on Riley, and he loved that Zane could help him.

Riley had calmed down by then and turned to start walking away when Owen decided to speak again. "Yeah, Riley. Listen to your bitch and leave like the little pussy you are." Zane's head whipped around and a look of pure hatred crossed over his features. But, he was better at controlling his anger and hid it well. Riley definitely wasn't going to pass this one up without a fight.

In no time flat, Riley was turned back again and right up in Owen's face. He was so pissed off he couldn't even explain it. Anger blazed in his eyes and for the first time Owen was truly afraid of Riley. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to insult his boyfriend?

Riley's face was just inches from Owen's. He grabbed him by the shirt and banged him up against the locker, fists knotting up almost painfully into the front of his shirt. "DO NOT _ever _call Zane that again. _Ever_. Do you understand me?" he growled, spit practically flying from his mouth. Owen opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words, but, he was paralyzed by fear and couldn't even talk.

"Come on, Riley. Baby, let's go. He's not worth it. You'll just get in trouble. He just says those things to make himself feel better about his pathetic existence," Zane said grabbing Riley's arm and trying to pull him off. Riley just shook him off and glared into Owen's eyes. He took a deep calming breath which helped some.

He lifted his fist and punched the locker just centimeters away from Owen's face. Owen flinched and closed his eyes. When he didn't feel any pain he slowly opened one eye to see a still pissed off Riley, but he looked a little calmer. "I swear to god if you ever say that again, I will kill you. No one fucking gets away with insulting Zane, especially when it happens right he front of me." He released the hold he still had on him and stepped back. Looking at the spot he had punched, he noticed a highly noticeable dent in the metal door. Oh well, he couldn't take it back now.

Anya smirked at Owen as she started walking away. Riley took a deep breath and smiled over at Zane. He lifted up a hand to Zane and Zane intertwined his fingers with the Riley's. The football players were all hiding smirks as Owen stood they're shaking. He really should have known better. Just because Riley came out, doesn't mean that he had suddenly became week. Though they didn't approve of Riley's choice, they did understand he couldn't help it. It was Owen that had the real problem.

Owen was seething as he watched Riley walk away with that faggot_._ And they were laughing, no doubt at him. That should be _him. _Owen should be the one laughing with Riley, not Zane. Riley would pay for what he did. He wanted Riley to hurt in the worst possible way. And he knew just the way. What better way to hurt the quarter back, then to hurt the one he loves most? '_You better watch your back Zane,' _he thought as he walked away laughing.

* * *

><p>I know it sucks, but I promise next chapter will be better. I swear on the river Styx. There, now you know I can't lie. Love you guys, REVIEW FOR ME!<p> 


	5. NOTE

Hello my lovely little ducklings. No I am not dead in the slightest and let's keep it that way so I don't want none of my readers killing me, because guess what that would mean, no more updates at all. Anyways now that were past that petty little… whatever you want to call it let's get to the reason why I was gone for so long… well haven't posted in a while. I just got back from Texas! Oh god I love that state so much, not even joking I am moving there when I'm older and go off to college. But until then I will continue loving in this stupid town in Nebraska. So to all you Texans out there, in around 3, 4 years you'll be getting another stupid Nebraskan. MWATATATA! Wahoo, anyway if you want to know the deets or whatever about my trip down there then PM me and I'll answer any questions you have. Or you can just PM me if you feel like talking, I love talking to random people. And for those of my readers who think that this crazy lady should just stop rambling on about nonsense then you got your wish. I'm almost done with this little ramble thing.

Um… I finally got internet at my house so I'm going to start replying to reviews privately, but if you want yours on the next chapter just PM or review and tell me so, alright? Good. So… you should expect updates in the next couple of days, k? Everybody happy? Well to bad, you get what you get and don't throw a fit.

I love you guys so much! Goodbye for now. Mwa!

P.S. For those of you read more than one of my stories, yes it's the same note on every one of my stories. Can't blame a girl if she wants to be lazy after having just spent 12 hours in a cramped cherry red charger, ok? Sheesh. Anyways, tootles.


	6. Chapter 5

So I already wrote this stupid chapter, but then my stupid ass had to delete it. I can't believe I accidently deleted it. Anyways, here's chapter 5. I am so so so sorry for the wait! My laptops broken for the time being, I just moved, and I don't even have internet yet! But that is no excuse and I'm sorry. PS I have no idea what Riley's parent's names are, so in my story they shall be called Mary and James lol.

* * *

><p><strong>A father's love<strong>

Chapter 5

James sat in his lazy boy, beer in hand. He hadn't gone to work today because he wanted to make sure that he was here when Mary arrived. She was going to be here soon, to get the rest of her stuff and he was definitely not looking forward to it. He had already texted Riley to make sure he would stay at Zane's until he got a text saying that it was okay to come home.

James turned on a football game, but wasn't really paying attention. His mind was occupied with memories from Riley's childhood. It was hard to believe, but there was a time that they were the happiest little family. When Riley was younger and before his wife had started drinking so much. He heard the doorbell ring, and instantly knew who it was. "There goes my peace and quiet," he whispered to himself.

He set his beer down and got up to answer the door. Low and behold it was his soon-to-be ex-wife. She was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Her hair was a mess and falling out of her ponytail. Mary's eyes were red-rimmed, from crying or a hangover, James couldn't tell. She only had one shoe on, her other foot was completely bare. To be honest, she looked completely pathetic.

"James," she whispered in what James was sure she thought was a seductive voice. Slowly she ran a hand up his arm. James wasn't sure if she was trying to seduce him or what her deal was, but it was not working for him at all.

"You're here to get your stuff Mary. That's it," James said as he turned around and started walking back to the living room. He groaned as he heard her footsteps follow him.

"You see James, I was thinking. Maybe we could go back to how we used to be. You know before Riley started this phase and his so called 'boyfriend' gave him this- this _disease_. I'll learn to ignore it, eventually it should go away. We can be back to the way we used to be, I still love you, you know. We cou-" Mary was cut off by the sound of glass shattering as James threw his beer bottle against the wall, causing beer and glass to fly in all different directions.

"You don't get it do you! Our son is _gay_, he likes _boys_, and he's in love with his _boyfriend_. And yet there is nothing wrong with Riley. He's the same way he has always been, the only difference is now we just know. He didn't change the slightest. And I won't have you hurting Riley or Zane. Zane is a good kid, and Riley loves him. That's all that matters to me."

"You're the one who doesn't get it. Riley is _gay. _A faggot. It's disturbing. Once he gets cured of this disease, we can go back to normal. Back to the way our family used to be. Like I said, we could get Riley help. There are all those gay camps we can send him to, I know they use any means to turn a kid straight. That's exactly what Riley needs. He'll change his mind. I-"

And that's when James blew up. He stepped so close to Mary that their faces were almost touching. "Let me tell you something, bitch. If you so much as harm one hair on Riley, or Zane's, head I will have you arrested and put away for the rest of your life. I will not send my son to a place where they claim they cure kids of something that is incurable. I'm not gonna let some strangers torture my son as they try to convince him that what he feels is wrong. Riley was born gay. He will always be gay. He will die being gay. And nothing that you, or anyone else does can change that," James screamed.

"Now I am done talking to you. You get your shit, and you never step foot in my house again. I want a divorce, and I am demanding full custody of Riley, with no visitation rights. After you leave this house, the next time I see you will be in court." And with that James turned around and stalked to his chair. When Mary tried to talk to him all he did was turn the TV up louder, and ignored her.

* * *

><p>So even though it's not what I wrote in the first place, I actually ended up liking this one better than the other one. Sorry it's short. There is a reason for that, and you shall find out next chapter. Plus it should be longer, which will make you guys happy I hope lol.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>A Father's Love<strong>

Chapter 6

Riley stood by the front doors of Degrassi, waiting for Zane. He had to ask his art teacher something about a college application. He glanced down at his watch, for the 10th time in the past five minutes. Zane said it was only going to take a second, and it had already almost been ten minutes. He was starting to get worried.

He saw Anya walking his way, and smiled waving her over. She gave him a nervous smile and headed over. Riley saw her face and new that something was wrong.

"Hey you," she said softly.

"Hey. What's wrong? Did something happen, are you okay?" Riley asked frantically.

Anya smiled. Riley had always been protective of her. "Yeah I'm fine, just… Can I talk to you about something?"

He gave her a strange look. Anya knew she could talk to Riley about anything. "Of course you can. You know you can always talk to me about anything," he replied nodding his head.

"I don't know what to do. I have this idea, but I'm not sure if it's good or not. I saw the commercial on TV and it inspired me, and I think it's a good idea but it's kind of scary and I just don't know what to do. I didn't get into college and now I have no plan for my future, but if I do this then maybe I can get into college later. And-" Anya's quick rambling was cut short, by a finger to her lips.

"Anya stop. Your just rambling and I don't get what you're trying to say. Calm down, deep breaths, slow down, and explain."

Anya bit her lip and looked down. She closed her eyes and quickly said in one sentence, "Iwanttojointhearmy."

A confused look came over Riley's face because he didn't hear a single word she said. Realizing this, Anya took a deep breath and spoke slower, and clearer. "I want to join the army."

At first Riley couldn't believe what he was hearing. Anya in the army? She was… well she was a girl, a weak girl at that. Not to be rude or anything, he loved Anya, but Riley didn't think she had ever stepped foot in a gym in her life. But the more he thought about it, the more he thought it was a good idea. He knew Anya was just getting over her drug addiction, though it didn't last very long. She had kind of ruined all the chances she had for her future, and it was too late to apply to any colleges. The army might be the only thing that could her future.

Anya mistook Riley's quietness as disapproval and quickly said, "Forget it. It's a stupid idea. I knew it was hopeless; I should have just listened to what my mom tried telling me. It's just; I want my future to go somewhere. And the army is the only thing that can get me there."

"Anya, I-. I think it's a great idea. But, you got to understand something. The army isn't a walk in the park. It's tough, it's rough, and not very many people make it through basic training, especially not girls. But, you're tough Anya. You're different than most girls. And I believe in you. Except for the fact that you really need to beef up, start working out. I could help you, be like your personal trainer or something. It'll be a lot of work, but I know we could-"

Anya ran and threw her arms around Riley's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was so worried about being buff enough. Riley you just saved my life," Anya squealed as she jumped up to kiss Riley on the cheek. "I'm so happy right now! I've gotta go tell my mom I made my decision and she can't change my mind." She started running to her car, but stopped and turned around for a second. "I'll text you later with the details, kay?" Riley just smiled and nodded as he watched Anya sprint to her car.

Riley looked around and couldn't find Zane anywhere. Zane wasn't back yet. He looked down at his watch and realized it had been over twenty minutes since he had seen Zane. He was really worried now and set off to find his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Zane searched for his art portfolio, taking it out once he located it. "Don't worry. I'll meet you out front in a minute," Zane said as he shut his locker and turned around to face Riley.<p>

Riley smiled and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Sure babe. Love ya, see you in a few."

"Love you to," Zane said, watching as Riley turned and walked down the hallway. He smiled to himself; he really did love that boy.

He clutched his portfolio in his hand tightly as he walked quickly to the art room. Finally he thought he had the perfect portfolio to send with his college application. But he was still nervous, and needed to make sure everything was perfect. It had taken him three months to put it together, and the application deadline was in four days, he had no choice to send it in now. So he was heading to talk to his art teacher, and ask him what he thought about the pieces inside.

Reaching the art room, he opened the door and saw Mr. Hart sitting in his office in the corner. The teacher smiled as Zane walked in and stood up to meet him half way.

"Zane! Hey there, finally got your portfolio done I see. Well let's see it now, shall we?" he asked as he held out his hand. Zane shakingly handed the folder and bit his lip as Mr. Hart flipped through it. With each new piece his smile grew bigger and wider.

"Zane these are… wow these are amazing. You really did it this time. If no colleges accept you then the world really has gone all to hell. You have so much talent that I will be seriously shocked if you don't get in," Mr. Hart beamed as he clapped a hand on his shoulder and handed the folder back to his favorite student.

Zane blushed and but the folder into his backpack. "Thanks Mr. Hart. I never could have done it without you. You're the only teacher I've ever had that has believed in what I could do."

"Oh stop," the teacher grinned. "Now I want you to go, and mail those apps off. And get back to that boyfriend of yours, I'm sure by now he's starting to worry."

Zane smiled and walked out the door, after bidding Mr. Hart goodbye. He was almost to the front when he realized he had left the folder with his college applications in his locker. He could see Riley talking to Anya up front and new he'd occupied for now. He ran back to his locker, drawing out the folder and putting it in his bag. He slammed his locker shut, and turned around only to be faced with Owen and some of the other guys from the football team.

Zane tightened his grip on his bag strap, and glanced down the hallway. Riley was still talking to Anya and hadn't realized Zane was in trouble.

"Hey there faggot," Owen laughed. Two guys grabbed him from behind, one of them reaching up to cover his mouth to keep him quiet. Zane did the only thing he could, he thrashed his body back in forth quickly as he bit down on the hand covering his mouth, drawing blood. The boy behind him let out a yell and Zane opened his mouth to scream. Only to be stopped by two punches from Owen, one to the gut and the other to his mouth.

He bent over out of breath and gasping for air. All the blood rushed to his head making him dizzy. He stumbled forward, and couldn't think straight. Before he knew it, another hand was over his mouth and he was being dragged into an abandoned classroom. He tried to scream but the hand over his mouth turned his screams into mumbles.

Zane was thrown to the ground, his head was reeling and he still couldn't think straight. Looking up he noticed Owen and five other guys were standing around him, most were from the football team, but two weren't.

"We're here to teach you a lesson fag," Owen said. "You and that… _boyfriend_ of yours." Zane thought that Owen's voice was a little off. He almost sounded jealous of Zane. But that couldn't be true, Zane just played it off as dizziness.

Zane closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't fight them all off, it would be pointless to try. But he was not just gonna lie down and take what these homophobes wanted to dish out. He was stronger than that. He tried to stand up, but he was to dizzy and ended up stumbling into a desk before falling and hitting his head.

Pain shot threw his head, and he moaned. His vision went blurry, and he closed his eyes trying to clear his head. He heard the laughter of the guys above him. "Look at him. He can't even stand. This'll be easier than I thought," Owen said. And that's when the real pain began.

Zane curled up in a ball trying to protect his head as the boys released kick after kick. His entire body felt like it was on fire, as pain flared through his whole body. Tears threatened to leak out of his eyes, but he refused to cry in front of them. He would not let them win.

Zane didn't know how long he was kicked and punched, he lost track of time. He wasn't religious in the slightest, never even been too church, but he decided it was as good a time as ever. He prayed that it would all end soon. All he wanted was for Riley to find him and lift him up into his strong embrace, as he whispered into his ear how much he loved him.

He could feel his ribs and bones breaking and hoped beyond hope that they would stop before they did some real damage. Soon he felt them slowing down and eventually stopping.

Owen kicked him over so he was laying on his back, so he could look into his eyes. Zane saw Owen throw back his head and laugh. "You're pathetic. And Riley wants you? It really makes no sense to me. I'll make sure that once I'm done with you, Riley will never want to look at your worthless body again." Owen turned around and addressed the guys standing behind him. "You guys can leave; I've got this from here."

The guys gave him a weird look, before looking at each other, nodding, and walking out.

Zane laughed. Everything seemed to click into place now. "You," he gasped out spitting out blood. "You like Riley. You want him for yourself."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're saying."

"Let me tell you something Owen, no matter what you do to me, Riley will never want you. You're not his type. You're just a worthless-" Zane was cut off as Owen stomped on his face.

"I said shut up! I'm going to make it so that Riley will never look at you the same. Then, then he'll switch to me and we'll be happy together. And you'll be left in the dust, like the little whore you are," Owen said as he spit on Zane's face.

Zane's eyes widened as he saw Owen take off his belt, and unzip his pants. Zane tried to sit up, but before he got even half way he fell back as his definitely broken ribs twinged. Owen gave a wicked grin as he looked into Zane's terrified eyes. "After I'm done with you, nobody will ever want you again."

Riley walked quickly up the hallway, looking for any sign of Zane. He was on his way to the Art room, thinking that maybe he just got caught up like he sometimes did. When he saw some guys he knew from the football team walk out of a classroom, laughing. Their clothes had drops of blood on them, and their knuckles were cut. He was about to ask them what they hell they did, when he heard a scream. A scream belonging to a voice he knew well, Zane's.

He ran as fast as he could to the classroom he saw the guys exit. Opening the door, he was met with a sight that made his blood boil.

* * *

><p>Soooo, it is longer like I promised right? I actually planned on making it go further, but I changed my mind and decided to stop it here. It just seemed right you now? Lol, I'M SORRY! Don't kill me for this cliffhanger. The next update should be within a week, I promise!<p>

PS: I don't know how college applications work or anything like that, but I do think that if you apply to an art school that you have to have portfolio correct? Well I made it so that Zane is going to send one to regular colleges as well. Oh and I know that since I said that Anya already got denied for college, that means Zane is way late on sending his applications in, but just go with it. I mean this is called fanFICTION for a reason right? Lol, anyways I will have the next update soon. Promise!


End file.
